A new beginning
by Blazefire
Summary: I dont own the song, I only own Jess and her dog Buffer. Jess and Beth's dog gets kidnapped by Delaney and they must locked Mickey in with Delaney. They feel guilty so they quit, can Mickey convince them to come back to Sun Hill?


It mentions adult scenes

Jess yawned and sat up and looked around for her Chihuahua Buffer and found he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Huh?" She thought and got out looking around. Meanwhile a few streets away Beth was out and about looking for her dog Harry who was also missing.

Jess grabbed her coat and run out screaming out for her beloved when she bumped into Beth who had walked over to her street.

"Beth what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Harry is missing." Beth cried and Jess went white.

"Buffer is missing too." Jess said, "Let's get to Sun Hill and tell Smithy."

Beth nodded and they started to walk towards Sun Hill when suddenly Delaney jumped out. Jess and Beth gasped as he grabbed them and threw them into his car.

The girls glared at Delaney with anger and annoyance and crossed their arms.

"What do you want?" Jess demanded.

"I want you to lock DC Webb in one of Sun Hill's interview rooms with me and if you don't you will never see your beloved dogs ever again." Delaney hissed.

"Yes," Beth and Jess sighed and Delaney drove to the back of Sun Hill and they hopped out and saw Mickey driving into the car pack.

Delaney nodded to them and the girls sighed and grabbed Mickey covering his mouth and sneak him into the interview room and Delaney smirked and walked in and they locked the door.

Beth and Jess run towards where Delaney said their dogs were and Jess began crying as she picked up Buffer.

"My Buffer." She said. Beth was cuddling Harry when Jess received a video from Delaney and felt physically sick seeing what he was doing to Mickey. Jess closed the phone and looked at Beth,

"I guess we must quit Sun Hill now." Beth said and Jess nodded in tears and the two went to their super and announced they were quitting. The other officers gasped in shock that two of their best coppers were quitting.

Suddenly Mickey and Jack walked down the stairs and Jess and Beth ran out of Sun Hill feeling deeply guilty. Mickey watched them and frowned.

Beth and Jess walked to Jess's house, they sat there for hours talking about what they would do now

"I have no idea, work in a shop maybe" Beth said

"From copper to shop worker, I can see the headline now" They both giggled.

A knock came at the door, Jess looked at Beth and picked up her own, registered gun and walked slowly to the door, just in case it was Delaney, she opened the door leading with her gun, she saw Mickey standing there, she put the gun down and hugged him, "Thank god, I thought it might of been Delaney coming for us again"

"No just me. Is Beth here as well?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah we thought it would be safer for a bit" Jess said.

Beth looked at Mickey as Jess sit down and Mickey looked back to Jess and then at Beth.

"The Super said you guys quit." Mickey said and the girls nodded.

"I am planning to see if the RSPCA has any jobs." Jess said and Mickey knew that she was feeling guilty.

"And I was thinking of working in a shop." Beth said and Mickey shook his head.

"I want you guys to come back to Sun Hill. You guys are the best coppers." Mickey said and turned to Jess, "And I love you Jess."

Jess looked into Mickey's eyes in shocked at what he just said and tried not to cry.

"I don't understand how you could love me." Jess said quietly.

"Because of your love of animals and others. You didn't want to lose your dog and you give in even through I know you didn't want to." Mickey said and turned to Beth. "If you leave Will would be sad."

"Will??" Beth said and nodded. Jess shook her head and buried her face in her hands in tears.

"I'm sorry." Jess said quietly and Beth nodded,

"I am too." Beth said. Jess threw herself into Mickey's arms and he cuddled her.

"Are you going to come back?" Mickey asked. "And I forgive you."

"Yes." The girls said.

Mickey looked down to Jess who had practically attached herself to him and smiled as she pulled away.

The three walked back to Sun Hill and John agreed to let them have their warrant cards back,

"Oh and guys everyone is getting a vaccination for rabies." John said and Jess moved slowly towards the door.

John looked at Jess and back at Mickey who pulled her to his arms.

"And that includes you Jess too." John sighed and Beth tried not to laugh as Mickey handcuffed Jess to his arm.

"No Needle No Needle No Needle No Needle." Jess howled and Mickey pulled her stroking her hair.

"I know my little lass, but I'll be with you." Mickey said and Jess nodded and noticed there were rope burns on his arms.

She quickly looked away into his eyes "You promise?"

"Promise Jess, come on let's get it over with" He said tugging at the handcuffs, they walked towards the room, he pushed her into the room she saw, the needles and turned round

"No you don't, I'll have mine first then you" He looked into her eyes and held her stare

"Fine" She said grumpily

"Good girl" He walked over and sat on the bench, the nurse gave them a funny look, he lift up the handcuffs "You will be thanking me when you get to her trust me" She just nodded not questioning it, it took 5 seconds to do it, then it was Jess' turn, she sat down and started to look worried,

"Jess, no sit, stay its fine ok" She nodded along with him "Look at me focus on me 5 seconds"

"5 seconds she repeated"

A couple of seconds later it was done and she walked out of the room. Mickey took the handcuffs off "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes I hate needles" Jess said and Mickey pulled her into a hug when they noticed Will staring up at Beth who had practically climbed the wall.

"I didn't think Beth hated needles." Mickey said.

"Yes she does." Will said "And I don't know how to get her down. How did you get Jess into the room?"

Mickey threw Will his handcuffs and told him to have fun before heading up to CID with Jess.

Will looked at the handcuffs and backed at Beth who had started to slide down the wall and grabbed her and put them on her and Beth sat down stubbornly.

"Beth come on, you are not getting out of this." Will sighed and dragged her into the room like a dog.

"No fair" Beth pouted as Will sit her down and she let out a growl as the nurse did the needle.

"Good girl." Will sighed and took the handcuffs off and Beth stomped out.

Jess and Mickey was up in CID and Jess was staring at the rope burns on Mickey's wrist and reached out touching them and walked to the first aid kit.

She sat down and grabbed some aloe and started to spread it on Mickey's wounds and Mickey flinched and broke down sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Mickey." Jess said and wrapped the bandages on the wound before offering him a hug and Mickey threw herself into Jess's arms when Stuart come in and glared at Jess.

Stuart along with Jo had been the one to find Mickey. Jess cringed at Stuart as she came over and threw a punch at Jess's mouth. Jess blinked in shock when Stuart suddenly pulled her from Mickey and threw her across one of the desks.

"Hey leave Jess alone. She didn't want to lock me in with Delaney. he had her dog under hostage and was going to kill it if she didn't." Mickey shouted and rushed to Jess's side and she was holding her arm in a grip.

Jo walked to Stuart side and shook her head,

"For gods sake it's just a stupid dog! She could have gotten another one!" Jo screamed.

"My doggy is so important, look at my doggy it's more important then my boyfriend." Stuart mocked.

"Stuart, Jo you don't understand, Buffer is part of Jess's family!" Mickey said.

"IT'S A DOG. DOGS ARE NOT PART OF FAMILIES." Jo screamed when Beth walked in.

"Yes they are. Harry is important to me. I take it you never had a dog Jo." Beth said.

"If Delaney killed Harry and Buffer, you two could go and get another dog." Stuart said.

"NO if Buffer died, I couldn't replace him. You have no heart expect for Sam." Jess growled as Mickey helped her to the couch.

"Harry isn't replaceable. You have no idea how upset I would if I lost him." Beth screamed when Jack walked in.

He looked at Stuart and Jo then he looked at Beth, Jess and Mickey.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"Nothing they just think their precious dogs are more important then Mickey's welfare." Stuart and Jo said.

Jess burst into tears and Mickey walked her out to where Reg and Tony were chatting and Reg run to them,

"Who hurt lassie?" He asked.

"Jo and Stuart don't understand how much Jess's dog means to her." Mickey explained and Reg stomped to Jo and Stuart.

"Hi you two, leave Miss. Jess alone! Her dog was given to her as a pressie from me and Tony and it isn't replaceable. How cold hearted are you too." Reg yelled at them and Jo and Stuart whimpered.

"But why does she care so much? Its not like it has feelings." Jo said.

"YES IT DOES, DOGS ARENT JUST A OBJECT!" Reg screamed his head off.

"Yes Reg" Jo and Stuart whimpered as if they were little kids.

Mickey was rocking Jess back and forth trying to calm her down but she wouldn't stop saying she was sorry.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For this" She said pointing at his bandages

"No need I understand, ignore those other's, you made the right decision, I know how much Buffer means to you, I understand"

"No I shouldn't have put the dog before you"

"If you didn't I'd be mad with you, you love Buffer and I love you so it doesn't matter"

"I love you too"

Jess smiled looking into Mickey's eyes and hugged him as he rocked her back and forth.

"Don't blame yourself for anything that happened with Delaney." Mickey said, "It was none of your fault."

Jess nodded and hugged Mickey and he started to sing to her.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

Jess smiled as Mickey took her on their first date and a few years later they had their first daughter Kana.


End file.
